The Pilot/Feasibility Program awards competitive funds to test new ideas quickly in a defined period of time. Since 1995, only applications that focus on nutrition and cancer prevention have been solicited and considered for funding. In the previous grant period the focus shifted from funding of a large number of small P/F studies to a limited number of larger studies. This has the effect of giving each project a greater chance of making the transition to the next stage in funding. It also allows the Selection Committee the chance to select each awardee more carefully and monitor their progress more effectively. The pilot studies are monitored by several mechanisms including timely written reports, formal presentations to CNRU faculty in conferences, and review by the Pilot Study Advisory Committee that consists of three members of the Administrative Core. Proposed Pilot/Feasibility Studies include funding for one P/F in the AHF, and three at the Sloan-Kettering, Rockefeller, and Strang. The latter three will use core facilities at the MSKCC and the Weill Medical Center.